gleevocalfusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie John Berry
Charlie John Berry (known as CJ) is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." CJ, created by ArpickgLeeker, made his first appearance in Season 1, Episode 1 of Vocal Fusion. 'Original Information' *Full name: Charlie John Berry *Nickname: CJ *Age (must be 15-17): 15 *Grade: Sophomore *Gender: Male *Sexuality: Straight *Vocal Range: I'm not sure how it is called, but he can hit really high notes. Maybe a Tenor. *Social Status: Popular, one of the most popular guys in the school. *Stereotype: The cool, friendly, who cares about others-popular guy. *Talents: Singing, Dancing, Acting and Performing in general. *Flaws: Lies, he can't lie. That's why he is always honest with people, but sometimes his honesty hurts a little bit. *Personality: He is really cool and friendly, he is always relaxed (not too much), but relax enough to think clear all the time. He enjoys being the leader in everything he does, but he can afford not being the leader too. He loves making friends and he is very supportive. He will never leave a friend, he is always there for them, even though it can cost his popularity. *Description: He has grey eyes and black hair. He is white (white a little tan), with normal weight, and tall. *Audition Song: The Reason by Hoobastank. *Favorite Artists/ Music genre /bands etc: Simple Plan, Paramore, Panic At The Disco, Fall Out Boys, Gym Class Heroes, Green Day, Coldplay, Evanescence, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, and all Broadway musicals. *Background: Charlie comes from a rich family (that's where his popularity comes from), but money means nothing to him. He is an only child, and lives with his parents. He was raised as a straight and mature boy, but he doesn't like that too much, he enjoys being with friends and have fun. But when he needs to be serious he is the most serious person in the whole world. He is Rachel's cousin that's why he loves music and Broadway. His dream is to become the most famous Broadway and Hollywood actor, and he know his dreams will come true. *Portrayer: David Henrie 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 1, CJ is shown to be good friends with Tristan Samuel Cresthill and Daryl Evans, the trio chatting after new principal Mr. William David Hall's first assembly of the year where it is revealed that a Glee Club is being created. They talk about how much they hated former principal Dr. Stephen Beech. CJ brings up the new Glee Club, agreeing to audition if the others also audition. CJ likes the idea that they might meet some cute girls through the club, and the three make a deal to audition together. CJ auditions after Tristan with "The Reason" by Hoobastank. His singing is met with cheers and Mr. James Holloway says he "loved his performance!" In Season 1, Episode 2, CJ is walking to class with Tristan when the pair meet Matthew Ross. They confirm to Matt that they auditioned for Glee Club, and CJ encourages Matt to audition as well, saying "I heard you singing, you're amazing." Matt decides to audition, and CJ and Tristan leave for class.